Present-day reflective acoustic and electromagnetic measurement and communications typically employ the use of repetitive pulses. These pulses often rely on a signal processing technique called pulse compression to achieve tight time estimates via correlation between the transmitted and received waveforms and to increase the resulting signal-to-noise ratio. Further, various communications techniques are known that do not utilize repetitive pulses. However, various shortcomings of the prior art, such as limited dynamic range and half-duplex operation, can negatively impact performance in certain implementations.